1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with optical transmission. It is more particularly concerned with an opto-electronic transducer device for optical link termination equipment. Said termination equipment may be at the end of the link or in-line equipment (such as a regenerator or repeater) along the link.
2. Description of Related Art
The interfaces provided in optical link termination equipment to contain the send opto-electronic transducer means for converting electrical signals into optical signals and the receive opto-electronic transducer means for converting optical signals into electrical signals, which is necessary to enable transmission of data on this type of link, currently comprise for each application, i.e. for each type of link (for example, in the case of a bidirectional optical link, for a link of the type comprising a single bidirectional transmission medium or two unidirectional transmission media) a specific opto-electronic transducer device appropriate to the application concerned.